Fighting Furies The Tales of a Villianous Henchman
by Arliquino-Alexi221
Summary: Kanna signs a contract with Ursula when she is on the brink of death to, eventually, become her "Part-time Henchman". Kanna has a nack for getting into unintended mischief and is confronted by Maleficent for "fraternizing with the Enemy" and it is decided she needs to be kept on a shorter leash.


"Kanna! Go! Run! Get out of the apartment house! Stay down and don't breathe the smoke!"

_What's going on!? Why is it so hot in here? Is there a fire?_

"NO NOT NEAR THE BOILER!"

_Where am I?_

_I can't see anything..._

_All I remember is the boiler exploding and I hit some glass..._

_Did I fall out the window?_

_Am I breathing?_

_I can't move..._

_I can't speak_

_I can't scream_

_or yell_

_or even cry_

_I'm scared_

_I'm all alone..._

_Is anyone there?!_

_Please!?_

_ANYONE?!_

_PLEASE!_

_DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!_

_please..._

_please..._

_I don't want to be alone_

_Am I dieing?_

_Please Don't let me Die_

_I Don't want to Die_

_I'm only 13 years old!_

_Mommy!?_

_Daddy!?_

_Help ME!_

_Can you HEAR ME?!_

_PLEASE!_

_SAVE ME!_

_How long have I been here?_

_It feels like forever._

_But it may have only been a little while_

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I don't know..._

_I DON'T KNOW!_

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!_

_SOMEBODY!_

_ANYBODY!_

_PLEASE!_

_I can't hear my heartbeat_

_I feel cold_

_Am I?_

_I guess I am..._

_Dead..._

_No you're not._

_What? Who are you? Are you going to help me?_

_Maybe. Depending on what you can do for me._

_I'm only 13, what could I do for you? Who are you?_

_My name is Ursula. And if you go through with this deal I can keep you ali-_

_**Oh Hell no you don't. This is my turf. I OWN her now. She's dying and as such She's MINE.**_

_Wait I AM dying?_

_**Yes**_

_But you don't have to be..._

_**YES she does. You have no say in who dies and who doesn't Ursula**__**.**_

_Uuum HI, uhh... I'm really confused... If _your_ name is Ursula then who are _you_?_

_**I am Hades; God of the dead.**_

_My momma says God doesn't exist._

_**Well, too bad. I do.**_

_I would honestly jump for joy if you didn't exist._

_**No you wouldn't you're an Octopus-thing. The most you can do is spin.**_

_Ouch, That hurts you know..._

_**I hope it Burned**_

… .Ouch Darling, still a bit scorched about Wonderboy _destroying your newest plan?_

_**I will watch you burn in eternal pain once you die. So help me I **_**WILL**_**...**_

_Ummm...This is funny and all but I'm still here...wherever HERE is..._

_Ahh yes, now about this deal-_

_**It's not happening. You're dying. You're coming with me.**_

_With you where?_

_NOWHERE. You're going to make this deal with me and live._

_But what do I have to trade you for the deal?_

_**NOTHING. You're coming with ME to the Afterlife.**_

_NO, She's going to trade her future freedom for her LIFE._

_So this is Slavery V.S. Death..._

_**IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE.**_

_YES IT IS!_

_Oh..._

_**Well, fine little Miss. Touchy...Choose**_

_Fine, I WILL..._

…

…

_**Done yet?**_

_Not yet..._

…

_How about now, Angelfish?_

_Uh...Not just yet..._

_.._

_**Now?**_

_Nope..._

_Now?_

_Noooo..._

_Why Not?_

_...Cause I said so?_

_**Cheater.**_

_Me?_

_**No, HER. Trying to hurry you into choosing her side...**_

_I am NOT a "cheater" I'm just tampering the odds into my favor~_

_**So you're cheating.**_

_You're BOTH being distracting..._

…

…

…

_What exactly would me making this "deal" with you include?_

_You become my Part-time "Assistant/Student"...Once you're older, of course._

_How much older?_

_A few months Octypie, but don't worry about that bit._

_And how will I know the right time is coming?_

_You'll receive a message, a letter of sorts, from me a few months in advance..._

_Hmmm..._

_So, Angelfish, Have we got a deal?_

_I'm not sure yet_

_Alright then, speak up when you're done deliberating_

_Mmhmm…_

…

…

…

_I can't see any way around this-_

_**Dying is always an option!**_

_Not for me. Alrighty Ursula how do we shake on this deal?_

_Like this._

A golden, glowing scroll appeared in front of Kanna shedding a small amount of light into her surroundings. A skeletal quill hovered alongside it as if daring her to take the chance offered to her. The petit 13 year old took the quill with a hand that shook as she breathed shakily and tried to mentally reassure herself this truly was her only choice if she wanted to live, which she did. Kanna bit her bottom lip softly in concentration and she attempted to legibly sign her name at the bottom of the eternally binding contract. Steadily she became more aware of the inky blackness that surrounded her beginning to pulsate and attempt to re-surround her, being kept at bay only by the light being emanated from Ursula's Contract. Finishing her name, she drew her hand away to have the quill disappear from her hand and watched, to her horror as the scroll rolled itself up and popped away as well, pitch-black darkness surging into its place. The darkness was more alive-seeming than it was before, wrapping itself around Kanna as if attempting to keep her with it. When it seemed to let up however, she felt a gentle tugging at the base of her spine as if something (or someone) was pulling her away. The blackness surged and tightened itself around her, and tried to pull her back causing the gentle tugging sensation to grow more forceful. Each force pulled on the girl as she steadily felt more and more as if she were about to tear in half. Just when she felt she couldn't take anymore everything stopped and she was enveloped in an almost blinding white light.

Kanna closed her eyes and covered them with her hands as to avoid being any more than slightly blinded. She heard voices over her, soft at first and slowly growing in volume. The scent of the sea and the beach washed over her peacefully and the blinding light retracted its power until it was mild enough she could probably see through it. The voices grew louder until distinct words could be heard, though through the sheer number of the collective everything became an indistinct rumble of chatter and occasional peals of laughter.

Kanna opened her eyes.

A bright blue sky greeted her, its large and fluffy clouds seemed to only further brighten the cheery scene. She looked to her sides and found she was laying in a small rowboat that, she realized as she sat up, was tied down at a pier that lead to an expanse of a beach. It seemed to contain a moderately small island that linked itself to a larger island by use of a bridge. Standing somewhat shakily, Kanna stood in the boat and pulled herself onto the pier to see a backpack, embroidered with her name awaiting her. Inside she found a paper with what appeared to be directions to a house on the main-island written on the back of a property deed for, what seemed like, that same house. Slinging the backpack onto her back she began walking tentatively toward this odd and new place. Nearing the bridge to the main island, she heard quick footsteps from behind her, she turned to see a boy about her own age with spiked brunette hair running toward her, slowing to a stop as he neared. His eyes glistened a bright blue that matched the sky in both energy and happiness. He grinned automatically it seemed when he found he didn't recognize this short brunette girl.

"Hey I haven't seen you around before. You new?"

Kanna blinked, surprised, "Yeah…"

His grew all the wider, "I'm Sora." He thrust his hand out toward her "What's your name?"

Kanna felt herself begin to smile, Sora's giddiness seeming to be contagious, as she placed her hand in his for a firm handshake. "I'm Kanna." Sora maintained a firm grip on her hand and began to pull her back the way he had come, toward two distant figures that seemed to be playing something related to volleyball. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to my friends Riku and Kairi!"

The two began to run, simply enjoying the exercise as the sun began to set over the water. All the while the thought dawned on Kanna that she may actually seriously enjoy the next few months between now and her agreed-upon servitude.

Her grin widened and she began to laugh as, for at least that moment, she relaxed enough to have a little fun.

Finding her new home could wait a few hours…

END PRELUDE


End file.
